Tugas Pertama
by KimValeryna
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang Black Angel muda. Putra dari Kepala Black Angel yang paling dihormati. Karena kesalahannya sendiri dia gagal menjalani tugas pertamanya sebagai Black Angel untuk memisahkan jiwa seorang gadis bangsawan bernama Hermione Jean Granger. Bagaimana Draco dapat menebus kesalahanya yang amat fatal itu?(#RnRplease)
Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling

Nama tokoh selain dalam buku adalah karangan penulis

Fanfic aneh (seperti biasa sangat aneh), gaje, OOC, no magic, miss typo, sudut pandang berubah

RnR Please

Happy Reading ^^

 **TUGAS PERTAMA**

(Normal)

Gadis itu seperti tertidur di atas ranjang bersprei putih yang tertutup kelambu berwarna senada. Ranjang itu terlalu besar, megah, dan mewah untuk hanya di tiduri oleh seorang gadis berperawakan kecil itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu sebenarnya, karena dia adalah putri seorang bangsawan.

Gadis itu diam tak bergerak seperti mati suri, rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang terurai di sekitar wajahnya yang putih pucat. Hermione Jean Granger, putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan paling tersoroh di London itu begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Tapi, kesempurnaan yang melekat pada gadis berusia 18 tahun ini tidak sesempurna nasibnya. Dia koma selama 2 bulan karena penyakit kanker otak yang selama 1 tahun harus dia lawan. Peralatan rumah sakit yang membantunya tetap hidup. Selang oksigen yang tersambung dari hidung membantunya bernafas setiap hari. Serta peralat peralatan lain yang menempel ditubuhnya yang membantu menopang hidupnya.

"Sayang." Suara berat seorang pria membuat wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping ranjang Hermione menoleh. Raut wajah sedih tidak pernah hilang dari wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Para dokter akan menolongnya." Pria itu berdiri di samping istrinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Mione. Dia punya segalanya, baju dan sepatu mewah, harta yang berlimpah. Semuanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendapat perhatianku. Aku terlalu mementingkan pertemuan tidak penting setiap hari bersama para petinggi istana itu. Aku bukan ibu yang baik." Sudut mata Mrs Granger berkedut dan meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Dia akan sembuh, aku yakin. Kita hanya perlu bersabar dan berdo'a." Pria itu mengelus pundak istrinya, membuat istrinya nyaman dan merasa sedikit tenang.

-0-0-O-0-0-

Master, sedang duduk di singgasananya yang mewah di atas awan. Dia tahu semua keadaan yang ada di muka bumi dan jagad raya. Dia tahu semua hal, dan dia yang memantau semua hal, dia yang selalu memantau jadwal kapan manusia lahir dan kapan harus kembali, ulat harus tidur dan menjadi kupu-kupu, dia yang memantau kapan bunga-bunga harus bermekaran. Semua yang dia pantau di kerjakan oleh para Angels, White Angels dan Black Angels. White Angels akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, seperti membuat bunga bermekaran, menumbuhkan rumput, sedangkan Black Angels, mereka mengerjakan sebaliknya, seperti, menggugurkan bunga, membuat bencana alam, dan tugas utama mereka adalah memisahkan jiwa dari raga manusia.

"Lucius." Master membuka suara, menyerukan sebuah nama.

Dan seorang black angel turun dari angkasa dengan mengepakan sayapnya yang gelap tepat di depan Master yang duduk disinggasana yang megah diatas awan. Pria itu mendarat dengan mulus dengan sepatu mengkilap dan setelan jas dan celana hitam.

"Anda memanggil saya Master?" Pria itu membungkukkan kepalanya, menandakan dia sangat menghormati sang Master.

"Kau tahu, kau melupakan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak membaca jadwalmu seminggu yang lalu?" Dengan suara tenang namun berwibawa Master berkata pada Lucius.

"Apa saya melakukan kesalahan lagi? Maafkan saya Master, mungkin saya terlalu tua untuk mengingat semua jadwal pekerjaan saya." Lucius makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan merendah begitu Lucius, kerjamu sebagai Kepala Black Angels tidak begitu mengecewakan. Kau hanya melupakan satu hal dalam satu minggu terakhir ini."

"Tolong ingatkan saya apa itu Master." Lucius memohon.

"Kau hanya lupa satu hal. 3 hari lalu, seharusnya gadis bernama Hermione Jean Granger kau antar ke gerbang utama. Tapi tak apa, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu melakukannya. Ini akan mudah, karena dia sedang di luar jangkauan manusia. Dia sedang di celah antar ruang." Jawab Master dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah Master. Akan saya lakukan." Lucius membuka sayapnya dan langsung terbang kembali ke angkasa.

Lucius berhenti di tengah semburat peach langit senja, sayapnya masih mengepak.

"Draco."

Dia memanggil seseorang. Sedetik kemudian black angel muda dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Lucius terbang melesat ke arahnya dan berhenti dengan sayap masih terbuka lebar di depan Lucius. Black Angel dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, wajahnya bagaikan hasil karya dari pemahat paling professional, dia tampan dan mempesona, tapi memiliki wajah dingin sedingin es.

"Iya Ayah." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Sudahku bilang, jangan panggil aku ayah diluar singgasana kita Draco!" Bentak Lucius.

"Maafkan saya, Kepala. Ada apa Kepala memanggil saya?" Black Angel muda itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini saatnya aku memberi tugas pertamamu Draco. Usiamu telah cukup untuk melakukan tugas ini. Ini bukan tugas yang mudah bagi Black Angel baru. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya." Kata Lucius terdengar ada kebanggaan didalam nada bicaranya.

"Pisahkan jiwa seorang gadis yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger. Dia seharusnya meninggal 3 hari lalu. Dia sudah berada di celah antar ruang, kau hanya harus memaksa dan antarkan dia ke gerbang utama. Dia akan memberontak tentu saja kalau kau terlihat. Karena tidak mungkin ada manusia yang ingin mati. Kau harus melakukannya dengan mulus. Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan. Waktumu 24 jam dari sekarang. Dan ingat Draco pakai topengmu, gadis ini belum mati, kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika wajahmu sampai terlihat. Berhati-hatilah." Lanjut Lucius.

"Baik Pak Kepala."

Black Angel muda itu melesat menuju angkasa dengan mulus. Dia tahu bahwa istilah "memaksa" biasa digunakan black angel untuk menggantikan kata "cabut nyawa" atau "ambil nyawa".

Dia terbang menuju ruang tak terbatas, ruangan itu terletak di ujung langit. Manusia biasa akan mengira bahwa itu adalah lapisan ozon. Memang benar, tapi di situ juga adalah pintu munuju celah antar ruang. Ruang dimana jiwa manusia yang belum sepenuhnya meninggal menunggu untuk keputusan akhir, bisa jadi arwah itu menunggu untuk mati atau dia hanya menunggu untuk kembali ke kehidupannya.

Draco terbang menuju celah antar ruang itu, ruangan itu putih dan memiliki luas tak terbatas dengan udara sedingin es. Pandangannya menelurusi ruangan putih kosong itu, ayahnya pernah berkata, dalam celah antar ruang hanya ada 1 pintu ganda megah berwarna hitam. Kau harus mengucapkan apa tujuanmu datang kesana dan pintu itu akan mengantarkanmu kemana tujuanmu.

Draco terbang menuju pintu itu dan menapakkan kakinya di depannya.

"Antar aku kepada gadis bernama Hermione Jean Granger."

Pintu itu langsung membuka dan sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya Draco langsung memakai topeng logam khas Black Angels yang sangat dibanggakan oleh mereka. Melindungi identitas mereka dan sekaligus harus mereka lindungi, topeng perak ini adalah segalanya bagi Black Angels. Black Angels tidak pernah menunjukan wajah mereka di hadapan setiap orang yang akan mereka pisahkan jiwanya, itu akan menyalahi aturan. Aturan mengatakan topeng ini akan lenyap jika di sentuh oleh manusia, jiwa atau raga. Maka semua Black Angels semestinya tidak boleh terlihat oleh manusia, mereka harus sangat berhati-hati.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka lebar Draco melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu megah itu, tapi dia menemui ruangan putih baru yang sama persis dengan ruangan sebelumnnya. Dalam ruangan ini ada satu pintu kecil berwarna coklat.

5 Langkah Draco memasuki ruangan itu, pintu ganda hitam itu menutup seketika dengan suara keras dan refleks membuat Draco menoleh kebelakang, pintu itu lenyap. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka di belakang Draco, dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut bergelombang berwarna coklat menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Gadis itu berteriak dan langsung berlari menghindar.

Draco membuka sayapnya dan langsung terbang melewati pintu untuk mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu berlari di dalam ruangan mirip bangsal yang terdapat pintu-pintu di kanan kirinya, dia berteriak histeris dan sesekali melihat kebelakang untuk melihat apakah makhluk yang mengejarnya sudah lenyap. Makhluk itu tidak lenyap, malah terbang semakin cepat mengejarnya.

"Aaaaaa. Tolong. Tolong aku. Seseorang, AAAAAAA."

Gadis itu berteriak mencari bantuan, tapi usahnya tidak akan berhasil. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya dalam tempat ini.

Draco berhasil menyusul gadis itu, dan berhenti mulus di depannya, sayapnya masih mengepak, gadis itu berhenti dengan kaget, Draco langsung meraih salah satu jangan gadis itu dan akan segera menusukkan jarum perak ke tulunjuk gadis itu. Begitulah cara Black Angels memisahkan jiwa, jarum perak itu memiliki cairan mirip racun yang akan membuat jiwa terlepas dari raga sepenuhnya.

"Siapa kau?! Lepaskan tanganku! Lepaskan aku!". Gadis itu meronta dan menarik-narik tangannya dengan kasar.

" _Ayolah Draco, ini mudah. Kau hanya harus menusukkan jarum ini ke tulunjuk gadis itu dan semuanya selesai."_ Hatinya menyemangati untuk segera melakukan tugas ini. Namun ini tidak semudah yang di katakan oleh Ayah Draco yang selalu menceritakan bagaimana cara mencabut nyawa.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon. Lepaskan aku siapapun kau! Aku ingin pulang."

Tangan gadis itu yang bebas memukul-mukul tangan Draco yang akan segera menusukkan jarum perak ke jemari mungil miliknya.

Konsentrasi Draco pecah, membuat jarum ini mengelinding jatuh ke bawah. Draco panik, genggamannya pada gadis itu mengendur dan gadis itu pergi, kembali berlari untuk mengindari Draco.

" _Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi di saat seperti ini. Dimana jarumnya?"_ Dia terlalu sibuk dengan jarumnya sehingga melupakan gadis itu.

Draco kembali terbang mengejar gadis itu. Teringat kembali kata-kata ayahnya sebelum dia pergi melakukan tugas pertamanya.

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku titipkan padamu pisau perak milik ayahku. Gunakan saat kau benar-benar kesulitan melakukan tugasmu saat memisahkan jiwa. Tapi ingat jika jarum itu tidak berhasil tertusuk ke jari, tusuk pisau ini tepat di jantungnya."_

Draco langsung mengambil pisau perak itu yang tersimpan rapi di balik saku celananya. Pisau itu kecil berwarna perak dan ada ukiran berbentuk ular di pegangannya.

Draco berhasil mengejar gadis itu dan langsung mendorongnya, gadis itu jatuh menabrak lantai, dia langsung memutar badannya, gadis itu terlentang dengan siku yang menopang badannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Katakan. Aku bisa memberikan apapun padamu. Tapi lepaskan aku." Gadis itu kemudian menangis.

Draco menindih gadis itu dengan sayap yang masih mengepak dan bersiap-siap akan menusukkan pisau itu tepat di jantungnya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, tangan gadis itu mengayun dan mendarat tepat di wajah Draco, gadis itu menyentuh topeng Draco.

" _Sial!_ "

Topeng itu lenyap seperti asap yang lenyap perlahan-lahan, menunjukan wajah tampan Black Angel muda ini, dagunya yang runcing, kulitnya yang pucat dan matanya yang berwarna kelabu.

Untuk sepersekian detik gadis yang Draco tahu bernama Hermione Jean Granger itu bingung dan panik, mulutnya menganga dan matanya tertuju pada mata kelabu di hadapannya. Di perhatikannya pemuda tampan bersayap di hadapannya, nafasnya memburu ketika mata itu bertemu dengan mata coklat indahnnya.

Draco merasakan hawa panas membakar wajahnya, dia berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi wajahnya yang walaupun tidak terluka tapi seperti terbakar api neraka paling dalam. Draco berdiri dan masih berteriak kesakitan. Gadis itu merasa heran dan langsung berdiri sigap, di pandanginya kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang aku lakukan padanya?" Gadis itu masih terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sebelum akhirnya ruangan putih itu lenyap digantikan oleh warna kelabu gelap, pintu-pintu dikanan kirinya lenyap, di terbangkan oleh angin besar yang entah darimana datangnya. Rambut coklatnya di terbangkan angin, begitu juga baju putihnya yang mirip gaun rumah sakit.

Ketenangan karena berhasil lepas dari makhluk hitam bersayap itu tidak di dapatkan lama olehnya, kepanikannya muncul kembali saat angin itu membentuk pusaran seperti Tornado, angin itu menghantamnya, tubuhnya terbawa angin itu dan bersama angin itu lenyap entah kemana. Angin itu melenyapkan ruangan itu, melenyapkan gadis itu. Namun tidak dengan Draco.

Aturan tetap aturan, topeng Draco terlepas, lenyap. Gadis itu melihat wajahnya, tugas pertamanya gagal.

" _Saat topeng perak Black Angles terlepas dan menunjukan wajahnya kepada manusia saat tugas utama. Hukuman akan menanti, hukuman setimpal adalah potonglah sayapnya dan buanglah ke bumi bersama manusia. Tidak ada cara kembali, kecuali kau menyelesaikan tugas utamamu sebagai manusia. Dengan darahmu. Dengan darahmu. Dengan darahmu_." Begitulah yang tertulis dibuku Aturan Black Angels.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Draco? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger itu? Apakah dia sudah meninggal? Atau bagaimana aturan tentang itu? Dan bagaimana aturan lainnya?

Teriakan Draco masih menggema diruang itu, ruangan putih tanpa batas. Menjadi saksi gagalnya tugas pertama Black Angel muda putra Kepala Black Angels panggil di hormati, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

To Be Continue

RnR Please ^^

Haloo. Gak tau tiba-tiba ada ide cerita begini muncul di kepala. Sadar banget ini aneh dan terlalu pendek. Sorry fanficnya gak jelas banget, jangan lupa review ya *jederrr. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Kalo terlalu aneh bakal di stop, atau di lenyapkan selamanya. *senyumlebar


End file.
